Uchiha Sarada - Gaiden
by MeikyuuB
Summary: ¿Cómo ah sido la vida de esta joven a lo largo de los años? Siendo hija de quien es, ah dado mucho de qué hablar en la aldea, pero nadie sabe en realidad cómo a logrado sobrevivir al temperamento de sus padres, ¿quieres saberlo?
1. Nacimiento p1

Hola!

Desde que descubrí a la hija de mis dos personajes favoritos decidí buscar su historia. Pero nada me complacía completamente, quería más y más x'D, así que decidí dar mi punto de vista de cómo nació, creció y vivió esta niña, (Vive :u)

 **Uchiha Sarada**

 _ **Gaiden**_

Sakura removió entre las hijas secas del suelo para buscar algo que soportara la presión que ejercía en sus manos. En el cielo culminaban las aves huyendo asustadizas de los gritos de la pelirosa.

─¡Sasuke-kun! ─ Sakura arañaba el suelo y las hojas a su alrededor. Se suponía que no debía estar ahí, una mujer embarazada no puede ir a misiones menos tan lejos de Konoha.

─Señorita Sakura, ¡recuerde el entrenamiento!, uno… dos…─ Akira, una ninja que iba con ellos en la misión trataba de animarla, en un inocente intento de ayudarle sostuvo su mano… grave error. Sólo se escucharon los huesos tronar de la pobre mujer ante la presión que hacía sakura en su empuñada mano─ ¡Aaaaaah!

Sakura la soltó al mismo instante de su grito, genial, ahora eran dos mujeres sufriendo. 'Recuerde el entrenamiento', ¡claro que lo recordaba!, ella misma había diseñado ese entrenamiento para calmar el dolor de parto, pero en esos momento s el dolor era tan grande que no le permitía ni hablar, lo único que salía de su boca eran monosílabos o el nombre de su esposo.

¿Y qué más podría hacer?, sólo a ella se le ocurría salir a misión…

 _Naruto estaba tras las pilas de papel frente a Sakura._

 _La pelirosa mordía sus labios tratando de no liberar la carcajada en su garganta; Naruto lo intentaba, trataba de verdad de parecer un hombre serio y bien portado. Trataba de hablar pero se trababa, las hojas se le caían, empezaba a mezclar palabras y sus ojos llenos de bolsas en cualquier momento se cerrarían._

 _Naruto, ¿seguro que no puedes tomar un descanso? ─ Mordía su lengua para no reír._

 _No, no ¡de verdad!, esto no es nada. Como decía, te llamé Shizu-Su….Sakura, para hablar sobre la misión a la que fuiste refrita…─ 'Requerida', corrigió Sakura─, requerida… sí, eso. No creo que debas ir allá, no estás en condiciones de poder viajar mucho, además habrá otros ninja y…_

 _Tranquilo, Naruto. Sólo iré a revisar a la anciana de la aldea, necesitan mis habilidades de médico, además no caminaré, me iré en el carruaje que enviaron. Tranquilo, Naruto─ Le sonrió maternalmente y se acercó a él, colocó su mano brillante de chakra y el peliamarillo empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos─ Deberías descansar… lo estás haciendo bien, Naruto. ─ Y fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar_

Y ahí estaba ahora, tumbada en el piso sufriendo contracciones e hiriendo a sus acompañantes…

Naruto hurgaba entre sus papeles, debía encontrar aquel papel color rosa sobre el tratado de alianza con alguna aldea que ni él recordaba su nombre, cuando detrás de los pilares de hojas se escuchó la puerta.

─ Naruto-sama─ Shizune entró corriendo y desesperada con un pergamino en la mano. Inmediatamente Naruto lo tomó y empezó a leer.

─¿Qué sucede, Naruto? ─ El pergamino marcaba 'URGENTE', Shizune sabía que algo iba mal con Sakura, era lo más obvio.

─Es mi sentencia…─ El rubio tenía los ojos abiertos, como si las noticias le dieran una chispa de energía.

─¡¿Qué?! ─ La chica le arrebató el pergamino

─¡S…Sasuke va a matarme!

─Pero Naruto-sama, Sasuke-kun sólo viene aquí cuando entrega noticias sobre las investigaciones o cosas urgentes que descubre…─ Y para la suerte de Sakura y mala suerte de Naruto, Sasuke tenía noticias.

No pasaron dos cuartos de hora cuando el peliazabache entró por la puerta del hokage, el no tocaba, el no saludaba con una reverencia y un 'Hokage-sama'; Sasuke se limitaba a entrar, darle una mirada de pocos amigos a todos los que se encontrasen en la oficina y dejar pergaminos con las noticias sobre el montón de papeles. Pero esta vez fue diferente, cuando entró lo primero que lo recibió, en vez de ser la pila de papeles, fue Naruto. Nervioso, sudando y con los nervios a flor de piel.

Naruto no se animaba a hablar, tenía el pergamino en la mano temblorosa, Shizune se lo arrebató y se lo dio a Sasuke, era mejor actuar lo más rápido posible.

Sasuke lo leyó con paciencia. No supieron el momento en el que termino de leer, la habitación estaba en silencio, Naruto sudaba en frío Shizune se desesperaba por los valiosos minutos perdidos.

─Sasu…─ Naruto no terminó de hablar cuando la veloz (y única) mano que Sasuke tenía voló al cuello del sexto. ─ Ks…ks…─ Naruto tenía una de sus típicas miradas de idiota, con los ojos en blanco y sin poder respirar.

─¡Será mejor no perder tiempo! ─ Gritó Shizune, cuando terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, una ráfaga de viento azotó su rostro, Sasuke se había ido.

Continuará...


	2. Nacimiento p2

Holaa!, muchas gracias por esos favoritos, las lecturas y todo n_n, no pude subir por eso de las fiestas de año nuevo y el recalentado, los kilos de más y esa cosas x'D pero aquí la continuación de mi historia c:

…

Sakura se removía en la tierra. Habían pasado, si no estaba equivocada, 90 minutos desde que entró en labor de parto. En una contracción cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras aruñaba la tierra, sabía que al día siguiente se arrepentiría al ver su uñas maltratadas, llenas de tierra y hasta rotas. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio la sombra de algo oscuro volando en el cielo; eso era imposible ya que ella había espantado a todos los pájaros al menos a mil kilómetros a la redonda.

…...

─¡Sasuke-sama! ─ Escuchó gritar a uno de los ninjas. A Sasuke no le fue difícil encontrarla, era obvio que no iban a llegar muy lejos tan rápido con ese carruaje. Sakura ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos, el saludo de Sasuke 'Hmp' llegó a sus oídos, sabía que era él, y ahora, aparte del dolor que sentía, también estaba aliviada y emocionada. Ver a Sasuke ahí no le daba más que seguridad de saber que en cualquier momento estarían él, ella y su hija por fin en casa.

─Sakura, ¿estás bien? ─ Se arrodilló para tomarla en brazos.

─Cariño…─ No quiso hablar más, si estuviera con al menos un poco más de cordura (que la perdió unos cuantos minutos antes por el dolor) le hubiera contestado un poco más sarcástico como 'No sé, mi vida, ¿cómo te sentirías tú si te estuvieran separando las caderas?'. Y si tuviera esa cordura y estabilidad en su cuerpo, se hubiera reído de su propio comentario.

Era lo que más le gustaba a Sakura, los beneficios de ser esposa del único ninja que podía igualar los poderes del sexto, poder hacer pequeñas bromas sobre él en su cara y que él ni rechiste. No se burlaba de él tan sínicamente, claro… pero él no la veía feo, no la ofendía, ni siquiera la ignoraba; cuando ella se burlaba de él, el sólo la veía, volteaba a otro lado y le obsequiaba un 'hmp', pero diferente a los demás, como si ese monosílabo en especial fuese una risa ahogada que el orgullo del azabache no lo dejaba expresar, sin embargo, ahí estaba manifestándose con un 'hmp'. En pocas palabras, Sakura estaba feliz.

─Señor Uchiha, ¿la llevará así a la aldea?, es un camino muy peligroso incluso para usted como ninja, ¡cualquier movimiento brusco y podría incluso perder al bebé!

─Lo sé. ─ Sasuke, que ya la llevaba en brazos empezó a caminar alejado de los ninjas.

─Pero y… ¿la misión? ─ Cuestionó uno de los ninjas a la mujer que estaba auxiliando a Sakura.

─Eso no importa ya─ Dijo sonriendo.

….

─Sasu…ke─ Susurró la pelirosa que empezaba a sentir el chakra del Uchiha en su cuerpo.

─Te llevaré a la prisión del Norte. Karin te ayudará. ─ Muy serio Sasuke avanzaba paso a paso, escuchaba los gemidos de Sakura y se desesperaba un poco más, quería apresurar el paso pero 'un movimiento brusco y podría incluso perder el bebé'. No desconfiaba de su esposa, aquella ninja fuerte que no quería verlos a la espalda nunca más a él y a Naruto, pero como él mismo había dicho, no soportaría volver a perder a alguien querido.

Llegó a la puerta de la prisión, era una fuerte montaña que había sido profanada en sus adentros, con sus entrañas convertidas en celdas especiales y rodeadas de fuerte y puro chakra. Sasuke entró ahí con Sakura retorciéndose en sus brazos, no le fue difícil encontrar la presencia de Karin más al fondo, así como a ella tampoco le fue difícil saber que alguien había entrado a la prisión, pero qué sorpresa se llevó la peliroja al ver quién era ese alguien y a quién traía.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, ella sólo veía sin mover la cabeza, a un lado estaba el pecho de Sasuke y de frente las paredes rocosas, a su otro lado era todo borroso. Karin… ¿estaba segura de que era buena idea que Karin, la mujer que persiguió a su esposo por años, fuese la que trajera a su hija a este mundo?

Cuando menos lo esperó ya se encontraba acostada en una especie de mesa, pero bastante cómoda. Estaba a la altura del pecho de Karin, y ella con las piernas separadas con una especie de balde bajo ella recibiendo lo que salía de su intimidad. Había toallas y sábanas por todas partes y Karin frente a ella.

No sabía Sakura por qué, pero Karin se veía decidida, con el rostro sonrojado, con las manos sobre sus rodillas y viendo directamente su intimidad. No lo entendía Sakura en ese momento, pero sentía que algo las unía en esa habitación.

Sasuke estaba fuera, sólo escuchaba el rugir de la fiera pelirosa. Él también estaba en duda… ¿qué sentía?, ¿nervios?, ¿felicidad?

Pero la duda de ambos se disolvió con el llanto de una criatura diminuta que llevaba Karin en brazos. Sakura fue la primera en verla, era tan pequeña e indefensa… tan linda, con una piel suave y delicada que no pudo resistir el impulso de pensar 'No dejaré que nada te pase…'

Entonces Sakura supo que ese momento las unía a ella y a Karin. No podía sentir celos de ella nunca más, porque ellas nunca fueron enemigas en sí, y mucho menos ahora, que eran cómplices, mucho menos ahora que ese momento tan grande las unía, el nacimiento de la hija de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

Y Sasuke, que pudo ver a la niña una vez que Karin la terminó de limpiar, ya sabía lo que sentía… Sasuke era feliz. Pero él no lo diría, el no lloraría o gritaría a todo el mundo '¡Soy papá!, ¡soy papá!'. No, Sasuke le dedicaría la mirada más profunda que haya dado en su vida… él la observaría detenidamente como si ella fuese la mejor obra de arte, acariciaría su rostro y la dejaría descansar, a ella y a su esposa.


	3. Bloque 1-1

Holi… cada día me emociona más y más ver cuánta gente lee mi historia 7u7, sus favoritos hacia la historia, hacia mí, los seguidores, los mensajes 3 muchas gracias a todos!

Quiero Explicar que los dos capítulos anteriores fueron el nacimiento de la bebé, pero de aquí en adelante dividiré la historia en 'bloques' se podría decir x'D serán 11 bloques y cada uno será un año, en cada bloque los capítulos será varios one-shot's de las experiencias de la bebé :3.

….

 **Primer año de Uchiha Sarada…**

Cuando nace un bebé todo mundo se vuelve loco, todos lo quieren ver, todos lo quieren cargar, todos quieren llevarle regalos, que los llamen 'tíos', etcétera. Para la bebé Uchiha no era distinto.

Distinto lo era cuando el padre estaba ahí. Sasuke no era muy hablador, y sus atentados contra Konoha, Naruto e incluso contra su esposa no hablaban muy bien de él, así que cuando él estaba cerca, era la respetable primogénita del clan Uchiha.

Por otra parte, cuando Sakura vagaba por Konoha con la criatura en brazos, era la hermosa hija de Sakura, era un regalo que el famosísimo equipo siete le daba a la aldea (junto con Boruto, el primogénito de naruto), era la hija de el único ninja que podía igualar a Naruto, y de la única ninja que pudo superar a la quinta hokage, además de ser la mujer más hermosa de Konoha.

A Uchiha Sarada no le faltó quién le hiciera mimos.

…

Sasuke…

Estaban en el centro de Konoha, Sakura y Hinata habían decidido verse ahí para presentar a la primogénita Uchiha. La criatura iba en los brazos de su madre que divagaba entre los puestos a su alrededor.

─¡Mira Sasuke! , ¡tomates! ─ Y caminaba rápidamente al puesto con toda la gente observando, y no por el carácter tan energético de la pelirosa, sino porque todos estaban atentos a la criatura que llevaba en brazos, pero también temerosos del hombre que iba detrás de Sakura. ─¡También hay armas!, te hacen falta armas, ¿verdad, cielo? ─ Sasuke ni siquiera respondía, se dedicaba a seguirla. Naruto y su familia estaban retrasados y eso lo hacía enfadar. No su retraso, después de todo Naruto siempre lo hacía enfadar; sino a la cantidad de gente que había a su alrededor observándolos. ─ ¡Carritos para bebés!, ¿no sería lindo pasear entre los cerezos con Sarada dentro de un carrito? ─ Le acercó a la niña─ Ten, necesito ir a verlos.

─… ¿Y?

─ ¡Ay, vamos!, carga a la niña, Sasuke─ Y se la pegó al pecho rápidamente dejándolo sin salida. La pelirosa se fue corriendo hacia el puesto.

Sasuke se tensó por un momento, veía a la niña que estaba despierta y resguardada entre una delicada manta llena de ositos dibujados sujetada por el único brazo del azabache. No supo qué hacer, había mucha gente a su alrededor; trató de acercarse más al puesto donde estaba Sakura pero estaba lleno de gente, y ahora eran más los que lo observaban. Uchiha Sasuke cargando a una bebé.

Su cerebro paró por un segundo de procesar la información… una bebé… SU bebé, su hija, Uchiha Sarada…

Sasuke se quedó estático entre todo el tumulto de gente. Ya no era el único Uchiha. Ahora podía llenarse de gozo sabiendo que una Uchiha andaría jugueteando por las calles de Konoha, que la gente hablaría de Uchiha Sarada, sí, aquella ninja con una fuerza descomunal y el intimidante sharingan en los ojos. Y (según él), sólo por aquella ocasión se permitió sonreír viendo a su bebé.

Toda la gente ahí se erizó creyendo que tras esa sonrisa había planes malignos, sin saber que la mente de Sasuke estaba en unos pensamientos más cálidos que unos planes malignos.

…

Sakura…

Una hermosa criaturita azabache movía sus pies en un carrito para bebés con la figura de un patito. Estaba inconforme, aquel cochecito no era cómodo para ella pero su mamá no parecía notarlo. La niña empezó a hacer ruidos, a quejarse e incluso a llorar.

─Pero qué tenemos aquí─ Una señora de edad avanzada se acercó a la carriola─ ¡Pero si es Sarada-chan! ─ Tomó a la bebé en brazos y volteó con Sakura que la veía sonriendo. ─ Sakura-chan, es una bebé muy reforzada─ Dijo al ver que la pequeña, que tenía apenas el mes de nacida, mantenía le espaldita erecta.

─Es una chica muy fuerte─ Levantó el brazo con la mano empuñada─ Seguro heredó mi fuerza. ─ Sarada empezó a tratar de liberarse de los brazos de la mujer─ Y el humor de su padre, jeje…

─Cierto, cierto, será una mujer hermosa y fuerte como mamá─ Dijo ignorando el último comentario de la pelirosa. ─Bien, Sakura-chan. ¡Adiós!

Sakura se despedía con la mano. Sarada no se daría por vencida, la niña se hizo respetar rompiendo en llanto, haciendo que Sakura la sacase del carrito.

─Tú no cambias, ¿verdad? ─ Dijo enfadada y meciéndola. ─Ah, Sarada Uchiha, no cabe duda de que heredaste ese carácter altanero de tu padre.

…..

Y cómo olvidar el trabajo más pesado del mundo, el de un padre.

Aunque Sasuke no estuviese mucho en casa, no era motivo para no cuidar a Sarada en sus ratos libres, más cuando su esposa era necesitada en el hospital de Konoha.

…..

Sarada y el osito Poff…

Tenía la mente echa un asco. Sakura ya no podía ir al hospital de noche y quedarse jornadas enteras porque como buena madre se quedaba con Sarada, ¡pero cada vez se sentía más loca!

Aquella estúpida canción no dejaba de sonar…

 _El osito va a dormir y el osito roncará,_

 _El osito sueña así, haciendo Poff Poff Poff_

 _¡Es el osito Poff!, ¡es el osito Poff!_

 _Y es el osito Poff… el o-si-to¡ Póff!_

Se repetía una y otra y otra vez. Y todo era culpa de aquel aparato que estaba sobre la cuna, con cuerdas colgando y girando sus manecillas que tenían osos atados de quién sabe dónde. Con sus lucecitas delicadas para los ojos de un bebé y ese girar y girar que se repetía una y otra vez junto con la canción.

¡¿A quién le entretenía ver osos girando con esa canción tan sin sentido?!, una risita juguetona le respondió; a Uchiha Sarada.

El teléfono sonó. Sakura torció los ojos enojada sin saber que esa llamada y la presencia de su esposo ahí le salvaría la vida.

─¡Sasuke! ─ Retumbó en la casa. Sasuke bajó por las escaleras a paso lento permitiéndole a la pelirosa explicarle todo a prisa y salir corriendo sin que la detenga─ Lo siento, mi vida. El hospital, ya sabes, pero aquí estás así que Sarada estará bien, bueno adiós─ Y cerró de un portazo sin dar más explicación.

Sasuke ni abrió la boca. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se topó con su hija que se tomaba los piecitos con las manos y no despegaba la vista del artefacto que casi volvía loca a su madre.

─Hmp─ La saludó. La pequeña no despegaba los ojos del aparato, ni siquiera para ver los oscuros y penetrantes ojos de su padre. ─ Dije ¡Hmp! ─ Pero el hechicero ni se inmuta Pero la pequeña seguía sin prestarle atención.

Entonces fue cuando después de un rato de observarla detenidamente la canción se metió a su cabeza, lo notó cuando la dejó unos segundos para ir al baño y al estar allá la canción (que no se escuchaba en ese cuarto) empezó a sonar en su cabeza.

─Poff, poff po…─ Reaccionó cuando estaba murmurando la canción. Salió del baño rápidamente hasta llegar con su pequeña y arrancó el aparatejo de la cuna. Él no era como la pelirosa, si él tenía un problema… lo eliminaba.

─Hmp. ─ Y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el sillón… grave error.

Sarada volvió a hacer de las suyas, llenó sus pulmoncitos de aire y empezó a llorar con una fuerza y un volumen impropios de una niña de cuatro meses. Sasuke se mantuvo firme, tenía el brazo recargado en el brasero del sillón, sus pies separados y su espalda recargada en el suave cojín café. No cedería.

Así se mantuvo la guerra Uchiha a Uchiha, orgullo a orgullo, gritos a silencio. Parecía como si ambos pudieran estar todo el día así. Hasta que Sasuke se acercó a la criatura con pose firme.

─No. ─ Y los gritos fueron más fuertes. ─ No… ¡No! ─ Y el llanto seguía y seguía.

Sasuke miraba fijamente a la niña que no dejaba de llorar. Pero él no cedería, era el hombre de la casa, ¡el señor Uchiha!, debía imponerse… y ni esa hermosa nariz roja… ni esas mejillas irritadas por los canales de lágrimas que lo inundaban… tampoco esos ojitos apretados haciendo fuerza poniendo su carita sonrojada… él… él…

Sakura llegó a las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente, era raro. Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke acostado en el sillón con cojines alrededor de su cabeza y a Sarada tranquilamente dormida con su estúpido aparatito algo roto y maltratado pero igualmente funcionando.


	4. Bloque 2-1

Hola!

Disculpen tengo un problema con las reviews que cuando le doy para verlas dice que no encuentra ninguna ;_;, ¿las borran o algo?, si es así no hay problema pero porque no me deja verlaaaas ;_;

En fin x') este es el segundo bloque, o el segundo año de Sarada (Bloque 2.1), los pongo así por si se me ocurren más historias de los dos años de la bebé, el pasado bloque era (Bloque 1.1) pero no sé porqué no se ve el punto r_r aparece como bloque 11, x'D pero bueno, aclaro para que no haya confusiones :'3. Nuevamente muchas gracias por su aceptación tan gratificante a mi historia w, aunque no comenten o no sigan la historia, que haya personas leyéndola me da ánimos.

….

 **Bloque 2.1**

…..

El trabajo de los padres.

¿Qué es el trabajo de un papá o de una mamá?, para una mujer es más sencillo adivinarlo, incluso Sakura sabía qué hacer como madre. Y es que tantos años como medica, tratando pacientes de edades pequeñas, curando bebés y desinfectando heridas de niños la habían reforzado, para saber cómo debía ser una madre.

Para Sasuke, aunque no lo crean, le fue bien descubriéndolo. Pues ser un padre le iba a su personalidad… ¿no me creen?, ¡si Sasuke es tan paternal!, vamos allá…

…

Sasuke no estaba fuera esta vez, para Sakura eran afortunados los días en los que su esposo no tenía que ir a investigar. Sabía que un día su investigación sería tan profunda que debería mantenerla día y noche sin poder regresar a casa tal vez por años… ¡pero qué más daba!, era por su bien y el de su pequeña, ella lo entendía, además, no debía enfrascarse en temas tan deprimentes, debía disfrutar los pequeños momentos con el Uchiha.

Mientras Sakura preparaba el almuerzo para su familia, Sasuke revisaba unos pergaminos con información que Naruto le había dado para su investigación y Sarada… Sarada competía carreras con quién sabe quién en su andadera. Tenía dos años y podía estar perfectamente parada en su carreola y andar por ahí velozmente molestando con el ruido de las llantitas.

─Ma… ¡má! ─ Gritaba. Y no, no llamaba a Sakura. Quería que Sasuke quitara la pequeña mesa que estorbaba en su pista.

─No. ─ Sasuke no despegaba los ojos de los papeles.

─¡Ma! ─ Gritaba Sarada y se movía alrededor de la mesa hasta que quedó estancada entre la mesilla y el sofá. ─¡Hmmm! ─ Hacía pucheros. Sasuke la empujó con su pierna hacia atrás y Sarada libremente siguió paseando con su andadera.

Pero eso no se quedaría así. Sarada Uchiha no lo dejaría así. Tenía dos enormes años, ¡y se haría respetar!

Sakura llegó con el almuerzo, para ella y Sasuke era una especie de guisado de garne con una buena cantidad de tomate, y para Sarada una especie de puré de papa.

─Come… come, Sarada─ Sakura tenía a Sarada sentada en el sillón. Eran Sasuke, Sarada y Sakura (en ese orden) comiendo juntos. ─No… ¡Sarada! ─ Le gritó cuando la pequeña le aventó la cuchara con la manita.

Sarada tenía las mejillas infladas y rojitas junto con su ceño fruncido, le recordaba mucho a alguien…

La bebé empezó a molestar a su padre golpeando su pierna, no quería golpearlo, de hecho se estaba acomodando para empezar a trepar por el torso de papá hasta casi estar sobre sus hombros.

─¡Quiere jugar contigo, Sasuke! ─ A Sakura le brillaron los ojos. Tomó a Sarada en brazos y la subió por completo en Sasuke sentándola en sus hombros. ─¡Ta-Da!

Sasuke, que comía 'tranquilamente' tratando de ignorarlas, empezó a sentir las pequeñas manos llenas de puré de patata sobre su cabeza. Claro que le molestaba, y más le molestó cuando esas manitas llenas de comida empezaron a jalar su cabelo.

─¡Ks! ─ Se quejó con el ceño fruncido. ─ ¡Sarada! ─ Y tartó de quitarla de encima pero ni la bebé ni la madre querían.

─Pero si se ven tan lindos…─ Dijo Sakura con las manos en el pecho.

La bebé reía sobre los hombros de su padre mientras empezó a golpearlo con la cuchara en la cabeza.

Sasuke en un arrebato de rabia se levantó de golpe haciendo que la pequeña resvalara de sus hombros, no llegó al suelo, ni siquiera al sillón gracias al fuerte brazo de Sasuke que la tomó de la pancita.

─¡Sasuke! ─ Gritó enfadada la pelirosa.

Sasuke, sinceramente, no se había dado cuenta de lo frágil de que era una bebé, con alguna de sus uñas había alcanzado a rasgar la piel de la niña, haciendo que se irritara e incluso sangrara un poco. No era algo por lo qué preocuparse, menos teniendo a Sakura ahí, pero…

Sasuke entendió, que su labor de padre sería verla de lejos. Entendió que lo mejor para él sería dejarla ser feliz, y protegerla a una considerada distancia. Además, se dio cuenta de que desde ese momento sería un padre sobre protector, no sería empalagoso, no estaría detrás de ella tratando de llamar su atención o darle cariño… pues ese era el trabajo de su esposa.

Sasuke y Sakura se dividieron el trabajo de padres sin necesidad de palabras. Sakura estaría ahí para Sarada siempre, y Sasuke estaría ahí para ella siempre que lo necesitase.

Sakura se encargaría de consentirla, Sasuke de protegerla.

Sakura se encargaría de hacerla ver bonita, Sasuke de admirarla.

Sakura se encargaría de curarla si algo malo le pasara, Sasuke se encargaría de que nada malo le pueda pasar.

Sakura se encargaría de limpiar sus lágrimas cuando la lastimen, Sasuke se encargaría de lastimar a quien la lastimó.

Sakura se encargaría de los estudios de su hija, Sasuke se encargaría de entrenarla.

Sakura se encargaría de cuidar de ella de cerca… Sasuke cuidaría de ambas en silencio.

…..

Y cómo olvidar el día en el que Sasuke marchó.

Sakura sabía que ese día llegaría… no quería que fuese así pero ella entendía, ¡ella debía de entender!, que para la seguridad de ella, de su hija, y de la aldea entera, Sasuke debía investigar.

Pero qué dolor sería cuando paseara con su hija en brazos, solas. Cuando sean los festivales, y Sarada solo tuviese a mamá. Cuando sea el día del padre. Cuando Sarada se graduara. Cuando Sarada preguntara por él…

….

¿Y papá?

Sarada tenía dos hermosos años y medio, era una niña grande y fuerte… para la imaginación de Sakura, pero para todos era la preciosa y pequeña niña de dos años, hija de Sakura.

─Mami─ Dijo entre sollozos Sarada que estaba en brazos de su madre.

Ella y Sakura habían decidido salir a pasear entre los cerezos de la villa. El lugar era muy desolado y Sarada había decidido bajar a saltar entre las hojas y jugar con la tierra, mala suerte para la pequeña había un vidrio roto que la dejó sangrando de la rodilla cuando se tumbó sobre él.

No era problema para Sakura, obvio… pero en ese momento estaba fuera de sí. Sarada ya no mencionaba a su padre, Sarada lo único que decía era 'mamá' o 'mami'. Tenía dos años, era obvio que no llegaría a su lado y le diría 'Oye mamá, ¿dónde está papá?', ella apenas aprendía a hablar. Pero no hacía ni mención del azabache, como si no extrañara colgarse de sus ropas o jalarle el pelo en las mañanas para despertarlo.

Era como si Sadara no notara su ausencia, como si nunca hubiese existido.

─Mamiii…─ El quejido de su hija la sacó del trance, puso su mano sobre la pequeña rodilla y la curó sin esfuerzo alguno.

─Sarada-chan─ Le dijo con dulzura─ ¿Y papá? ─ La pequeña se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos, en su carita se le veía la confusión.

─¿Pa…?─ Trató de pronciarlo─ ¿Pa…má?

─No, Sarada… Pa-pá.

─M…Ma…pá─ Sakura sonrió con amargura. No pensaba que su padre se quedaría tan rápido en el olvido. Pero no podía hacer nada, era obvio que lo olvidaría.

Pero eso sí… ¡Sasuke tenía que volver!, ¡volver y reclamar el lugar que le correspondía!, Sakura sonrió victoriosa al cielo, 'Sasuke volverá pronto' se animaba.


	5. Bloque 3-1

Hola!, una vez más, gracias a las cien personas que han leído todos mis capítulos, tal vez no la siguen ni la comentan ni nada, pero ahí están, puedo verlos y sé donde viven xD gracias por leerla n_n

…

 **Bloque 3-1**

…..

Problemas

Tres hermosos años de edad. ¿Qué hace un bebé de tres años de edad?

Sarada Uchiha jugaba con sus dinosaurios; era una manía que compartía con su padre, de pequeños jugaban con dinosaurios.

Tenía cajas por todo el cuarto, eran de la medicina que le llegaba a Sakura para el hospital infantil. Pero qué cajas ni qué nada, ¡casas!, eran las enormes casas de sus coloridos dinosaurios.

─¡Raaaaaawr! ─ Gritaba la pequeña. Sus valientes dinosaurios corrían alrededor de las cajas, se debatían entre ellos en duelos a muerte, volaban, comían, tenían familias.

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas para la pequeña que era cuidada por una enfermera del hospital de Sakura. Su madre debía tratar a varios niños con quemaduras graves provocadas en una fallida misión, le había dicho a Sarada que ella sería la princesa custodiada en su castillo por el malvado dragón Kumiko, la enfermera que la cuidaría. Pero esa misma noche en Konoha corría un viento bestial que chocaba contra las casas provocando ruidos y movimiento, las ventanas se abrían solas si no tenían seguro y las paredes se enfriaban. Sarada se había quitado el estorboso mameluco de fresitas para andar por todo su cuarto en un simple pañal, ni siquiera llevaba cubierto el pecho.

─¡Raaaw-cof, cof! ─ Empezó a sentir molestias, su gargantita dolía, su cuerpo se erizaba, sentía algo en la espaldita, pero como todo niño, el juego era lo primero. Estaba tumbada en el suelo con el pecho al descubierto pegado a la loseta─ ¡Raaawr! ─ Rugían sus dinosaurios…

Sakura llegó al día siguiente, la enfermera se marchó para seguir cubriendo el puesto de Sakura ahora en el hospital.

Cuando la pelirosa entró al cuarto le pareció raro el olor, era el olor de un enfermo. Corrió asustada a la pequeña camita en la esquina de la habitación, Sarada estaba inmóvil, hirviendo en fiebre, con las mejillas rosas, el cuello sudado y tosiendo una que otra vez.

─¡Sarada! ─ Gritó horrorizada. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a ver a los niños así, pero ver a su propia hija de esa forma sufriendo aquel dolor le partió el corazón, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de maldecir a la mujer que la desatendió, tomó a Sarada y la llevó trepando sobre las casas al hospital.

No se molestó en preguntar si había lugar o camillas disponibles, corrió al cuarto más cercano y la instaló ella misma.

─¡Sakura-chan!

─¿Ocurre algo, Sakura-san?

─¡Sarada-chii! , ¿qué le pasó?

Escuchaba a las enfermeras volverse locas junto con ella cuando la vieron entrar hecha un torbellino, obviamente no le puso atención a ninguna de estas hasta acomodar bien a la niña y revisarla completamente.

─La fiebre era muy alta…─ Escuchó a la anciana rubia─ Y pasó bastante tiempo sin cuidado…

'Era', retumbó en su cabeza. Generalmente cuando se habla en pasado con un paciente… es porque ya no estaba en nuestro mundo. Alzó su cabeza precipitadamente para ver a Tsunade a los ojos. Los de la anciana joven estaban cansados y con lástima, los de la pelirosa se inundaban cada vez más y brillaban en rojo.

─Ella está bien─ Dijo tras el momento suspensivo, Sakura dejó salir el aire que había guardado en un suspiro desesperado─ Pero hay problemas, Sakura…

Lo sabía, siempre hay problemas. Sakura siempre tenía problemas, uno de sus constantes problemas era que Sasuke no estaba ahí para compartir el dolor con ella y superarlo juntos.

─Su vista se deterioró. Y es muy posible que siga haciéndolo al paso de los años. La fiebre llegó a su sistema nervioso, los cables oculares resultaron dañados antes de que pudiésemos hacer algo.

─P-Pero… ¿vé? ─ Preguntó con las manos en el pecho.

─Sí vé… pero necesitará de ayuda. Unos buenos lentes llenos de aumento tal vez. El problema es que seguirá necesitando cada vez más. ─ Sakura asintió. Esto había sido su culpa… si ella hubiera estado ahí para Sarada nunca le hubiese pasado eso…

Desde ese momento ocurrieron dos cosas, Sarada Uchiha de ahí en adelante llevaría lentes, y Sakura Haruno no trabajaría más en el hospital… al menos hasta que Sasuke volviera.

…

El hombre del dibujo.

Sakura sabía que, para que su hija no olvidara por completo a su padre y supiera que en realidad tiene uno, debía dejar una que otra foto a su alcance.

Había dos fotos de Sasuke en la repisa, a la altura de Sarada, una en la habitación de Sakura y una en la de la pequeña.

─¡Sarada-chan! ─ La llamó. La niña iba lentamente hacia ella, hacía ya días que tenía esas cosas pegadas al rostro y le daba miedo llegar a tropezar desde que le dijeron (con palabras suaves y comprensibles) que si quería ver, debía tenerlos puestos. ─ Ven, ¡mira, mira!

Sarada se terminó de acercar y lo primero que vio fue la foto de Sasuke, una vieja foto que se tomó con 'Taka', obviamente en el marco sólo salía Sasuke con los otros cubiertos por fotos de Sakura y Sarada.

─¡Papá! ─ Gritó fingiendo emoción la pelirosa.

─¿Papá? ─ Dudosa tomó el marco entre sus manitas mientras lo veía… aquel raro hombre piel clara, pelo azabache… ¡Parecía un príncipe!

Sakura tal vez no lo entendió en ese momento, pero Sarada imaginaba a Sasuke como un príncipe, y desde ese día, podría ver a su príncipe muchas veces. La pequeña nunca se lo dijo, que incluso cuando ya era grande seguía soñando ver al príncipe en persona, aunque Sakura pensara que le daba muy poca importancia Sarada a Sasuke, ella de verdad esperaba el día para conocerlo, pero eso fue cuando ella creció y entendía más, por el momento sólo lo veía como el príncipe con el que se casaría algún día.

─¡Chipe! ─ Gritaba y bailaba con la foto.

─N-No─ Dijo Sakura nerviosa, creía que su plan había fallado─ Es papá, pa-pá.

─¡Chipe! ─ Volvió a gritar Sarada dando vueltas alrededor de la sala.


	6. Bloque 4-1

Holaa! C: aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo del cuarto año de Sarada. Se me dificulta un poco poner escenas SasuSaku sin Sasuke ahí ;_; pero bueno x'D, ese no es el punto de la historia sino Sarada. Estoy pensando en hacer una continuación a este fic; este se trató de los once años que la pequeña pasó sin su padre, el próximo será de la vida de Sarada con su familia completamente reunida y ella siendo toda una ninja c: obvio, habrá SasuSaku y NariHina, pero la pareja principal de ese fic sería Boruto y Sarada.

En fin!, disfruten….

…

 **Bloque 4.1**

…

El tío amarillo.

Sarada paseaba con sus manos llenas de colores y hojas, unas blancas y otras con monos muy raros dibujados en ellas. Se instalaba en un lugar, dibujaba una de sus raras obras de arte y se movía a otro lugar. Terminó colocándose en la mesa de centro.

─ ¡Sarada! ─ Gritó Sakura desde la cocina─ ¿Qué haces?

─¡Dibujo! ─ Y movía sus manitas tan rápido con el crayón, que terminó saliéndose de la hoja y marcando parte de la mesa.

Sakura preparaba el almuerzo para las visitas, Naruto y Hinata habían planeado ir para charlar un poco y servía que Sarada conocía a su próximo compañero de preescolar.

Hacía ya tiempo que Sakura y Naruto no se veían. Aún recordaba la cara del séptimo cuando le presentaron a la recién nacida Sarada Uchiha. La idea de tomarle una foto a su rostro no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza… '¿¡Sarada!?' gritaba, tan escandaloso como siempre.

Además quería ver cómo iba el embarazo de la chica Hyuga, una nena… otra hermosa nena (aparte de su hija) caminando por Konoha.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Sakura se apresuró a dejar el último plato reluciente en la mesa y corrió a abrir.

─¡Sakura-chan! ─ Gritó el séptimo, escandaloso aún a esa edad.

─Sakura-chan─ Contrastándole, tal como el Ying y el Yang, Hinata le hizo una educada y amigable reverencia mientras le sonreía genuinamente.

─Naruto, Hinara─ Animada abrazó a los dos obteniendo de vuelta un apretón, y cuando volteó hacia abajo pudo ver el mismo cabello amarillo y puntiagudo del mayor.

─Y tú debes ser Boruto…─ Le sonrió. El niño le obsequió una de sus típicas sonrisas resplandecientes, pero tímidamente se refugió tras las piernas de su madre. ─¡Pasen!

La familia del Hokage entró cómodamente, aunque Sakura y Hinata no hablaran mucho ambas estaban agradecidas la una con la otra, una por amar y tratar de proteger tanto a su mejor amigo y compañero, y la otra por nunca haber dejado solo a Naruto en todo su camino ninja, incluso cuando le salvó la vida en la cuarta guerra. Así que, la amistad que ambas tenían era muy fuerte. Naruto siempre lo decía, la familia Uchiha y la familia Uzumaki eran una sola.

Boruto entró a la sala siguiendo los pasos de Hinata, cuando entraron lo primero que llamó su atención era la pequeña niña en vestido rosa que dibujaba garabatos en una hoja de papel. Tenía unos hojos muy brillantes ocultos detrás de esos lentes y una sonrisa encantadora, Hinata fue la primera en acercarse a ella para saludarla y cargarla un poco, muy poco ya que la pequeña era bastante grande a sus cuatro años y no le haría bien a su embarazo. El segundo el hablarle fue Naruto.

Siempre tan escandaloso…

─¡Sarada-chan! ─ Gritó y la tomó entre brazos para elevarla hasta el cielo… o hasta el techo de la casa─ ¡Eres tan grande!, si sigues así alcanzarás a Boruto.

Este último aún no se animaba a hablarle, Sarada reía en los brazos de Naruto mientras él le daba vueltas. 'La hija del teme…' pensaba, pues era una encantadora niña, y al ver lo encantadora que era no podía parar de imaginar lo encantadora que sería la suya.

─Ya está servido─ Sakura salió de la cocina con un delantal blanco floreado y una sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto y Sarada eran lo más cercano que tenía a Sasuke.

Minútos después…

─¡Sí, Sarada-chan!, el tío Naruto es el séptimo Hokage, ¿puedes creeerlo? ─ Le decía Naruto mientras se llenaba la boca de comida─ Te lo ju-gro, te pgo-tejere─ Maticaba.

─Naruto-kun, no hables con la boca llena, cariño─ Se sonrojó Hinata al notar su última palabra. 'Cariño'… aún se sorprendía al darse cuenta de que podía darse el lujo de llamarlo cariño sin sentir pena.

─El tío─ Repetía Sarada. Sí había visto a Naruto antes pero era la primera vez que él le decía que era su tío, pues las otras veces no había tenido ni tiempo de llegar a hablarle con lo ocupado que era el ser Hokage.

La cena fue de maravilla, Sakura y Naruto recordaban los viejos tiempos junto con Hinata, ambas reían juntas recordando las estupideces que hacía o decía el chico. Boruto y Sarada se la pasaron comiendo, ni siquiera hablaron. Era raro, le decían que él sería su compañerito en la escuela, pero ella ni siquiera sabía qué era la escuela.

Cuando se fueron, Sarada los veía desde la ventana. 'El tío amarillo' pensaba, pues ni siquiera había recordado su nombre, pero sabía que era alguien importante que debía recordar.

….

El regalo de papá.

Sasuke no se detenía a hacer paradas inútiles en su investigación. Él iba a lo que iba. Exacto, a comprar ese oso… espera, ¿qué?

Todo empezó cuando su investigación lo llevó a una aldea un poco retirada de Konoha, él iba tranquilo con su capa negra cubriendo de manera efectiva su katana, su brazo a medias ya no necesitaba vendajes puesto que la herida hace mucho había sanado y su cabello había crecido un poco. La mañana iba bien hasta que empezó a ver a los niños corriendo al jardín, unos solos, otros con más niños, pero lo que más le llamó la atención en ese momento de soledad fue ver a un niño corriendo de la mano de su madre.

A su mente llegó la pregunta…'¿Cómo estará Sarada?', obviamente también cierta pelirosa hacía presencia en su mente, pero Sakura era una adulta, sabía la situación y la ausencia de Sasuke… pero, ¿y Sarada?, ¿ella no se preguntaba por su padre?, ¿no se sentía triste al ver a los niños corriendo de la mano de sus padres, ambos?... No quería que esos pensamientos lo distrajeran, 'Tonterías', pensó. Además, él a esa edad lo púnico que quería era la aprobación de papá, de mamá, incluso de Itachi; quería ponerse retos, capturar huellas de gatos como Itachi le había impuesto… Pero él era un niño… sabrá Dios qué cruzaba por la mente de una niña pequeña.

¿Ella quisiera verlo?, seguía tratando de alejar ese tipo de pensamientos pero no podía, ¿Sarada lo olvidaría?... Cuando el volviese, ¿lo aceptaría? '¡Estupideces!' volvió a pensar.

Siguió andando entre los aldeanos y los puestos cuando de la nada al voltear a su derecha observó varios osos de peluche, eran del tamaño de un niño de cinco o seis años, eran bastante grandes. Siguió avanzando, él no se pararía ahí en cualquier puesto sólo para comprar un oso de peluche para su hija. Para su hija que lo merecía todo, para la niña que él había engendrado junto a la mujer que amaba, para la pequeña que sufría la ausencia de su padre que un simple oso no arreglaría nada… obviamente lo compró.

¡Pero él no lo haría!, él no se rebajaría, pero nadie dijo nada sobre la imitación de Naruto comprando el peluche. Qué útil le fue Naruto en ese momento.

Sasuke estaba sentado en un árbol frondoso a la salida de la aldea cuando la imitación del Hokage llegó frente a él para desaparecer en una nube de humo. El oso aterrizó en el brazo de Sasuke.

Tal vez Sasuke no se daba cuenta, de que aquel oso, un oso entre cientos y miles de osos, sería el muñeco más especial en la faz de la tierra, no se había puesto a pensar en ese momento que Sarada Uchiha recibiría el primer obsequio de su padre, el que sí existía, el padre que aunque en ese momento no estuviese con ella… ella tenía un padre.


	7. Bloque 5-1

Holaa! X') Sho, aquí, ejcribiendo unos guan zhots…

Jajaja ya podría decirse que estamos a la mitad de la historia x'), pero como había comentado antes, habrá 'Uchiha Sarada' otra historia, así como el anime 'Naruto' :u… pero… Uchiha…

….

 **Bloque 5.1**

…

Sarada, aventuras en la escuela.

Cinco años… A los cinco años el mundo es tuyo, más si es tu primer día de preescolar. Uchiha Sarada sabía eso y lo iba a aprovechar…

¡A quién engañaba!, sonreía para mamá y fingía que todo estaba bien, pero la verdad es que a su corta edad ya sufría de pánico, vergüenza y timidez. Era su primer día al lado de personas que nunca había visto, niños que seguramente tenían amigos, no como ella… ella estaría sola.

Pararon en la puerta. Era el momento.

─¡Muy bien, Sarada-chii!, ¡esfuérzate! ─ Y elevó su puño al cielo dándole ánimos a su hija.

─¡Sí! ─ Gritó Sarada y avanzó dando saltitos hacia el salón. Cualquiera que la mirara pensaría algo como 'esa niña tiene estilo' o 'es una ganadora', tenía sus mejillas rojas y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, pero nadie sabía que era una sonrisa de nervios, un sonrojo de vergüenza y que su pancita empezaba a dolerle.

─Muy bien, muy bien─ Habló la profesora─ Yo soy Kaneki-sensei y de ahora en adelante seré su profesora, ¿de acuerdo? ─ les sonrió.

─¡Sí, Kaneki-sensei! ─ Gritaron casi al unísono. Todos menos Sarada; ella tenía las manos en las piernas, la cabeza gacha y la cara completamente roja.

Su clase fue entretenida, a decir verdad; sólo tenía que dibujar a su familia, colorearla, y recortarla para poder pegarla en una cajita donde guardaría sus útiles, la profesora pondría el nombre de su familia y lo guardaría para cuando ella lo necesitase…pero…

─¡Pásame el gris! ─ Gritó un niño de piel muy pálida y cabello extrañamente amarillo.

─¡Miren todos! ─ Gritó Boruto, el mismo niño que había ido a su casa varias veces─ Mi papá con su ropa de Hokage.

Todos los niños se acercaban a ver el dibujo, murmuraban cosas como 'Oh, es cierto' o 'Hokage-sama… ¡es grandioso!'. Sarada miró disimuladamente, era un dibujo cualquiera, de hecho era un dibujo de su tío Naruto, pero nunca se imaginó que fuese tan popular y respetado.

─¡Yo quiero ser como el séptimo! ─ Gritó una niña peliroja a lo que le siguieron más gritos.

Sarada se puso a pensar. Su tío era una persona bastante famosa, la gente lo respetaba, incluso los niños… era una persona que probablemente nunca tenía vergüenza o pena al estar alrededor de gente que él no conocía, porque ellos sí sabían de él. Sería genial ser Hokage.

─¡Oye! ─ Gritó una niña morena a su lado. Sarada se asustó un poco, era grande y un poco gordita, tenía la piel oscura y el cabello igual, era como una roca andante─ ¿Me prestas colores?

─C-Claro─ Sarada tomó su cajita de colores y se la pasó.

─¡Gracias!, verás… mamá empacó mis colores pero si los metía no iba a caber mi almuerzo, mi caja de dulces, mis jugos y los refrigerios─ Sarada le sonrió, ahora entendía todo. Mamá siempre le había dicho que si comía de más iba a quedar como una pelota.

─No importa─ Le dijo amablemente─ P-Podemos sentarnos juntas y compartir colores─ Estaba sonrojada y tartamudeando.

─¡Claro! ─ La niña corrió hasta su asiento para tomar sus cosas y sentarse con ella mientras la Uchiha la veía sonriendo y sorprendida, ya tenía una amiga.

─Soy Chouchou─ Dejó caer todo su peso en la silla y tomó el color verde para la ropa de su padre.

─Sarada─ No podía borrar su sonrisa del rostro. Dibujaba el cabello de su mamá ya no tan tensa, después de todo no estaba sola, no tenía porqué sentir vergüenza.

─Chouchou─ El niño pálido se acercó a ellas─ Dijo mamá que tu papá recogiera las flores que mi mamá le dijo a mi papá que quería tu papá porque se las iba a regalar a tu mamá…

─¡Espera, espera, Inojin!, no te entiendo─ Sarada estaba fascinada, no sólo tenía una amiga, sino que ahora otros niños se acercaban a su lugar.

─¡Aah!... sólo dile a tu papá que pase a la florería─ Dijo mientras se alejaba.

─Okay… ¡Oye, oye! ─ Salió corriendo tras él─ ¿Tú tienes de esos colores que brillan?, ¿me prestas unos?

La niña morena y el niño pálido se alejaron de su lugar. Genial, otra vez sola.

─Tss… tsss… ¡TSSS! ─ Se asustó al sentir a alguien susurrar tan cerca, al voltear miró al mismo niño que a veces iba a su casa─ ¿Eres amiga de Chouchou? ─ Sarada asintió─ ¡Ten cuidado!, la otra vez cuando jugábamos en el parque me descuidé un segundo y ya no tenía galletas… ¡es tan cruel!

Sarada estaba sonroja, ¡cada vez hablaba con más personas!

─ Entiendo─ Le sonrió.

─Bien─ Le devolvió la sonrisa─ Por cierto, soy Boruto, eh ido a tu casa.

─Sí, lo sé… estaba ahí─ Si algo había heredado Sarada de Sasuke era su amor por la lógica, el sarcasmo y ese humor negro.

─Bueno, no sé cuando mamá quiera volver a ir, pero cuando vaya ¡jugaremos! ─ Le sonrió por última vez y siguió corriendo por todo el salón con el dibujo de su padre.

Sarada agachó la cabeza para ver sus dibujos, eran ella y Sakura. ¿Dibujaría a papá?, a pesar de tener fotos de él en su casa casi no les prestaba detallada atención, jugaba a que él era un príncipe y ella una princesa.

Corría al cuarto de su mamá a tomar su maquillaje y una de sus blusas, se colgaba joyas y usaba las zapatillas de mamá, era la princesa más linda y elegante del mundo, pero su príncipe nunca llegaba.

No lo dudó, dibujaría a su papá. Y ahí estaba su cajita, era rosa con sus dibujos pegados al frente bajo las palabras 'Familia Uchiha', eran Sakura, ella y su osito: el oso que hace tiempo su padre le había obsequiado.

…

Recreo

La profesora Kaneki repartió las loncheras y todos los niños salieron al jardín. Ya llevaba tiempo acostumbrada a eso, de hecho ya casi salía de preescolar, pero nunca se aburría de aquellas tardes de recreo.

Todos salían corriendo del salón como si fuesen presos liberados y saltaban, jugaban, recolectaban flores, trepaban árboles.

Sarada y Chouchou se iban a un par de árboles cortados que había, los usaban como bancas mientras platicaban y comían.

─Y entonces─ Se llenaba la boca de comida─ Papá le dijo─ Tragaba y volvía a rellenar─ A mamá que…

─ Enserio, Chouchou, deberías tragar primero.

No le molestaba su amiga, de hecho era muy divertido verla. Además no siempre comía, muchas veces se la pasaban hablando y hablando, pero cuando comía, lo hacía como si fuera a morir ese mismo día.

─Entonces papá─ Se calló al ver a Inojin, Boruto y Shikadai ─ Lugar anti-niños─ Les reclamó con los brazos cruzados.

─¡Calma! ─ Le dijo Inojin─ Sólo veníamos a ver si querían jugar.

─¿Qué juego?

─Pues verán..je…jeje… ¡AHORA! ─ Inojin gritó y corrió a toda velocidad mientras que de la nada salieron cerca de seis niños a rociarlas de algo negro, eran como piedras muy pequeñas.

Sarada y Chouchou sentían el picor de las piedritas azotar contra su piel cuando por simple casualidad la Uchiha abrió los ojos para ver que no eran piedras, sino bichos.

─¡AAAhhh! ─ Y ambas chicas corrieron llorando al salón de clases.

─Te dije que llorarían─ Salió Boruto detrás de un árbol.

Un niño de gabardina gris salió detrás de otro junto con Shikadei, Inojin y Metal Lee─ Supongo…

─Oye, hermano, tu habilidad es espeluznante─ Le dijo Inojin.

─Y problemático─ Shikadei sólo estaba ahí de paso.

─¡Es la fuerza del clan Aburame!, ¡vamos chicos!, ganemos esta carrera─ Metal Lee corrió por donde iban Sarada y Chouchou dejando un rastro negro de insectos.

─¡E-Esperen!, ¡no los pisen!


	8. Bloque 6-1

Hola!, bueno :c como saben el regreso a clases es algo pesadito xD yo entré desde enero! D: me estoy pudriendo en probabilidad y filosofía, pero en fin x').

La idea del primer one-shot de este bloque la vi en un doujinshi :3 que me gustó mucho x'D pero no vi el doujinshi completo o no sé si solo eran esas pequeñas partes pero me dio la idea así que c: espero lo disfruten…

Y el segundo one-shot x'D son varios cuentos mezclados a lo tonto jaja…

 **Bloque 6.1**

 **La suerte de besar a un Uchiha**

Boruto daba vueltas al kunai de plástico con su dedo, era aburrido estar en la academia ninja y que no puedas tocar siquiera un arma de verdad, por favor, ¡ellos ya eran ninjas!

─ Mamá─ Gritó en el sofá de su cama desparramado como si no tuviera músculos… o ganas de moverlos─ ¿Papá fue tu primer beso?

Hinata dejó de mover de golpe las agujas de tejer… era la edad. Se sonrojó con solo el pensamiento, Boruto ya estaba en la edad en la que hacía ese tipo de preguntas raras y vergonzosas.

─P-Pues… sí, fue mi primer beso─ Sonrió pacíficamente.

─Qué asco─ Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces─ tú y papá dándose su primer beso─ hizo una mueca de asco.

Hinata rió por lo bajo─ Te equivocas, amor… Yo no fui el primer beso de tu padre─ dijo, pero no deprimida por no ser el primer beso del amor de su vida, no, ella resguardaba una juguetona sonrisa que recordaba sus años de antaño.

─¡¿Enserio?! ─ Gritó exaltado─ ¿Papá te engañó?, ¿te lastimo? ─ Su rostro se inclinó hacia abajo y su mirada se puso fiera.

─¡N-No! ─ Hinata negaba con sus manos en el pecho─ De hecho… el primer beso de tu padre fue con…─ No sabía si decirlo o no, algo así podría confundir al pequeño de seis años, su cerebrito era una esponja. Si le decía que fue con otro hombre seguramente él pensaría que, un hombre con un hombre pueden ser pareja, ¡y claro que podían!, pero Hinata quería que él entendiera por sí mismo y tuviera su propia forma de ver las cosas sin que nadie más haya influenciado en él, y mucho menos su padre.─ Un Uchiha.

Boruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

─¡Qué horrible a de haber sido!, en mi salón hay una niña que se apellida de esa forma y es muy molesta─ Infló sus mejillas─ N-No deja de regañarme─ Se sonrojó con sus mejillas ligeramente infladas.

La mente de Hinata volvió inmediatamente a Sarada, y su dulce y cálido corazón pensó que había arruinado las cosas, ahora por su culpa Boruto tendría una especie de rencor hacia los Uchiha.

─¡N-No!, ¡P-Pe-Pero…!─ Su cara pasó de una roja y exaltada a una de sus típicas y tibias sonrisas con ojos relajados y blanquecinos─ Sabes, Boruto… desde que tu padre besó a alguien de esa familia todo le ah ido de maravilla─ Boruto levantó el rostro de nuevo interrogando con la mirada a su madre─ él… él creció como persona al lado de un Uchiha, cuando besó a un Uchiha, sus destinos se unieron, y tuvo un amigo… o un hermano, como él suele decirle. Cuando Naruto más solo estaba, tenía un amigo… que aunque no lo admitiera, estaba ahí para rescatarlo, y tenía a una hermana─ Dijo sin olvidar a Sakura─ y entre ambos siempre la protegían. Al besar a un Uchiha, su vida cambió por completo, creció como persona, se armó de valor para pelear por algo (alguien que amaba), se hizo uno de los ninjas más poderosos, sólo por esa persona… y también logró convertirse en Hokage al darse cuenta de lo que era una familia… gracias a un Uchiha. ─ Hinata veía a Boruto con los ojos al borde del llanto. Boruto puso una de sus muecas un tanto confundido.

─Y si yo beso a Sarada, ¿qué pasaría? ─ Hinata abrió los ojos y por su mente pasaban varias imágenes.

1.-Sasuke tapándole la boca a Sarada antes de que esto sucediera.

2.-Sakura y ella sonriendo dulcemente y felices por ser una familia más oficial.

3.-Naruto abrazando a Sarada y diciendo cosas como '¡Por algo yo te sentía como una hija- Dattebayo!'

4.-Naruto y Sasuke discutiendo…

─Seguro cosas buenas─ Le sonrió─ tal vez algún día consigas besar a un Uchiha.

…

 **Sarada y los tres cerditos**

Ya era bastante tarde en Konoha, las luces ya empezaban a extinguirse y casi no se escuchaba ruido alguno a las afueras, todo era pacífico y tranquilizador.

─¡Sarada! ─Gritó Sakura desde el primer piso─ ¡Será mejor que estés dormida ya!

─¡Mamá!... ¡Mamá, ven!

Sakura un poco asustada subió corriendo las escaleras, cuando entró al cuarto de su hija un enorme oso la recibió golpeando su rostro.

─¡Sarada, Shanaroo! ─ Gritó enojada.

─¡Prometiste que me contarías una historia! ─ Tenía el mismo ceño fruncido que su padre. Sakura a veces veía su rostro tan idéntico al de su esposo que era difícil no cumplir sus caprichos, además era cierto que se lo había prometido hace noches.

─Bien─ Dijo sentándose a un lado de Sarada mientras la arropaba maternalmente y acomodaba su oso de peluche a un lado─ Parece que así tendrá que ser. Bueno─ Soltó un suspiro─ este cuento se llama…

 _Sarada y los tres cochinitos Uchiha_

 _Una pequeña y hermosa niña cubierta por una capa roja se paseaba por el bosque, su amorosa madre le había pedido que le llevara un plato de ramen a su abuelito Naruto, sabía que él adoraba el ramen, y como estuvo enfermo varios días y no podía comerla, qué mejor manera para reanimarlo._

 _Lalala…─ Cantoneaba la pequeña─ ¡U-U-Umpa-Lumpa!─ Y saltaba con un solo pie sobre las rocas para cruzar el río._

 _Eits…─ Se escuchó entre un rosal que se movía sospechosamente, pero la niña lo ignoró y siguió su camino, claramente su madre le había dicho 'No hables con ningún extraño, , me avisas si alguien te quiere lastimar, ¡shanaro!, se las verán conmigo'─ ¡Eits!_

 _Pero la pequeña peliazabache siguió su camino, Antes de terminar de cruzar el río una criatura horrenda salió de entre los matorrales._

 _¡Aaaah! ─ Y cayó sobre la siguiente piedra─ ¿Q-Quien eres tú?_

 _La bestial figura obscura empezó a pararse para abrirle paso a un apuesto hombre con una capa negra y nubes rojas─Yo─ Dijo con voz gutural─ Soy…¡Tobi, el maligno! ─ Y de la nada nubes grises y rayos lo rodearon solo por un instante. Cuando volteó a ver a la niña de nuevo ella ya había terminado de cruzar el río y había retomado su camino─ ¡Oye!, ¡espera!_

 _Alcanzó a la niña─ ¿No te han dicho que debes ser respetuosa con tus mayores?_

 _Mi mami─ Dijo Sarada con una mirada angelical que al instante cambió por una sombría y amenazadora como las de Sakura cuando se molesta─ También me dijo que no hablara con extraños…_

 _Uy, qué lástima… y yo que te quería avisar sobre el malvado lobo que caza niñas por este camino. ─ Sarada volteó de inmediato._

 _¿Un lobo?_

 _Sí._

 _¿Qué caza niñas?_

 _Sípi._

 _¡No me intereza! ─ Y salió corriendo dejando atrás al sorprendido Tobi._

 _Sarada, como toda buena niña había hecho caso a su madre, y no pensaba hablar con extraños, si aquél tipo seguía molestándola seguro su madre lo partiría en dos._

 _Continuó bailando, girando y tarareando lindas canciones infantiles entre los rosales. Eran rosas muy bonitas, tal vez a su madre le hubieran agradado… lo pensó un momento y corrió hacia los rosales, pero antes de poder llegar a ellos una negra figura que se alzaba la hizo caer del susto hacia atrás._

 _¡Aahh! ─ Volvió a gritar, cuando el ser empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Iba a paso lento y empezó a rodearla, Sarada empezó a temblar cuando sintió por un lado a la criatura de frente a un árbol que estaba ahí._

 _¿Quién…─Habló con otra voz gutural─ eres tú? ─ Sarada, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió para voltear a su lado, ahí estaba parado un hombre guapo y alto con la misma vestimenta que el anterior. ─¡Responde! ─_ _Le gritó al árbol._

 _¿S-Señor? ─ le tocó el hombro, el hombre con el pelo recogido en una coleta y unos cuantos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro volteó hacia Sarada._

 _Ah… ahí estabas…─ A la pequeña le cayó una gotita de vergüenza en la frente. ─¡Pues ahora sí! ─ volvió a gritar fieramente levantando los brazos como una fiera bailando Thriller, Sarada volvió a echarse para tras─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─ Continuó hablando, pero él no se esperaba que estuviese hablando con un pedazo de tronco frente a él ─¡Que contestes, basura!_

 _Sarada por otra parte iba corriendo a toda velocidad, ahora sí no se detendría por nada del mundo, ¡todos ahí estaban locos!, pero en su tormento, terminó chocando con una dura figura que antes no estaba ahí._

 _Tú─_ _Habló sombríamente el hombre ─_ _¿Quién eres? ─ Traía un traje distinto a los otros, una rara armadura roja y un tipo de arma con la forma de un cántaro o una guitarra muy rara._

 _¿No me digas? ─ Lo retó Sarada─ Tú eres el lobo…_

 _¿Lobo?, ¡te equivocas! ─ sonrió─ yo sólo soy un leñador que pasaba por aquí─ tomó su artefacto y lo clavó en el tronco de un árbol, Sarada sonrió, ¡alguien normal!_

 _Bueno─ Dijo relajada─ Verá, estoy buscando la casa de mi abuelito, pero varias personas extrañas trataban de…_

 _Espera, ¿personas extrañas, dijiste?_

 _Sí, un raro hombre con una tonta máscara y un tonto disfraz, luego un ciego que…─ Se detuvo cuando vio el hacha volar de nuevo a la mano del señor._

 _¿R-Raros?... ellos… eran… ¡Uchihas! ─ Levantó su hacha amenazando a Sarada y corriendo tras de ella─ ¡No vuelvas a insultar a gente de mi clan! ─ Sarada corría todo lo que podía pero sus pequeños pasos no la dejaban avanzar mucho, tenía una baja estatura y él era muy alto. Antes de darse cuenta ella estaba acurrucada en las piernas de un extraño y el otro 'leñador' ya no la perseguía, cuando volteó hacia arriba pudo ver, de nuevo, un hombre muy parecido a los otros, pero este ocultaba uno de sus ojos._

 _¿Quié…─Iba a hacer la misma pregunta que los otros hombres cuando Sarada lo interrumpió._

 _¡¿Quién eres tú?! ─ Gritó enojada, tenía una cesta de comida llena de ramen caliente y sabía cómo utilizarla._

 _¿Sarada? ─ Habló el Uchiha─ Soy yo, pap…─ Sus pupilas se pusieron pequeñas al sentir el líquido hirviendo en su entrepierna, y para rematar, un golpe de canasta en el puro rostro. Sarada corrió y corrió nueva mente, tenía miedo y se había quedado sin ramen para su querido abuelo, pero para su alegría, cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba a las afueras de la pequeña cabaña._

 _Entró, no se sentía muy segura, que su abuelo viviera en un bosque lleno de ese tipo de personas… era la cosa más sospechosa del mundo, así que llegó interrogando a su abuelito._

 _¡Sarada- chan! ─ Gritó el rubio arrugado con emoción._

 _Abuelito, abuelito, ¡pero qué orejas tan grandes tienes! ─ Soltó de la nada_

 _Naruto se sonrojó─ Ah… ¿T-Tú crees?, es que soy viejo, Dattebayo._

 _Abuelito, abuelito, ¡pero qué dientes tan grandes tienes!_

 _Ah… sí… este…_

 _¡Abuelito, abuelito!, pero qué nariz más.._

 _¡Si sólo viniste a criticarme ya puedes irte yendo, mocosa, Tebayo!_


	9. Bloque 7-1

_**Sarada**_

 _ **Uchiha**_

 _ **Bloque 7-1**_

 _ **'Sakura y el truco de la aguja'**_

Sakura y su pequeña de siete años estaban juntas en la sala, disfrutaban del calor de su hogar mientras que afuera hacía un frío del infierno. La pelirosa cosía un moño para Sarada, le encantaba ese moño y siempre lo usaba en su blusa blanca, pero de tanto ponerlo y quitarlo varias veces se le había perdido, así que la pelirosa decidió coserlo y que dejara de molestar con sus 'Mamá, ¿y mi moño?'.

-Sarada- le llamó- ve por un poco de agua para mamá- Pero Sarada estaba en esa etapa rebelde en la que el niño deja de obedecer a sus padres y tratar de hacer las cosas por su cuenta y sólo para ellos.

-No. Ve tú.- Sakura estaba harta de esa etapa, amaba a su pequeña hija y como toda madre quería lo mejor para ella y que ni el viento la tocase, pero con su caracter tan pesado que tenía la pelirosa... tenía que ponerse firme. ¡¿Pero cómo?!, con aquella criatura tan hermosa que tenía enfrente, ¿cómo regañarla?, tal vez cuando tenga más experiencia como madre, o cuando le encontrara el modo a Sarada podría, pero ahora... siete años no bastaban para que ella pudiera gritarle a la niña.

-Sarada- Le sonrió- ¿Nunca te eh mostrado el truco de la aguja?

-¿La abuja?- Imitó Sarada.

-Aguja, cariño, aguja. Mira...-Tomó una aguja sin hilo que tenía en su caja de costura- Presta atención eh...-Pero sin que sarada se diera cuenta, en la otra mano tenía una aguja igual a la que 'metía' a su boca, y de la nada, una mano metió una aguja por su boca y la otra la sacó por detras de su cuello.

-¡WOW!- exclamó- ¡Hazlo de nuevo!, ¡de nuevo!

-¿Sí?- Le sonrió Sakura, había caído en su truco- Ok, pero sólo una vez más, ¿ok?- volvió a fingir que introducía la aguja por su garganta, pero esta vez su cara quedó en blanco, sus ojos se exaltaron y empezó a agitarse- S-Sara...da...-Hacía señas hacia su garganta donde se alojaba la aguja que se había caído antes de que la sacara

-¿Mamá?- Los ojos de Sarada se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas- ¡¿Mami?!

-A...A-Agua... Ag...ua- Decía Sakura con dificultad. Sarada corrió inmediatamente a la cosina a llenar un baso de agua y darselo a la pelirosa, la cual lo tomó hasta el fondo.

-¡AAh!- Exclamó de alivio- Sarada... me salvaste la vida- Decía mientras secaba las lagrimas del rostro de su hija y ocultaba en su mano dos afiladas agujas.

-¿Estás bien, mami?- Preguntó inocentemente la niña.

...

 _ **La decepción de Sarada**_

Sakura tendía las sabanas blancas tras de su casa. El viento del invierno soplaba un poco pero nada que unos ganchos no pudieran solucionar. Sarada había llegado de la escuela para dormir, desde que iba a la academia no dejaba de estudiar y ensayar alguno que otro jutsu que nunca le funcionaban... era como si no tuviera motivación para hacerlos, y estos eran jutsus especiales del clan Uchiha, su clan.

Su madre le había dicho que en cualquier momento podría regresar papá, así que Sarada quería sorprenderlo aprendiendo algunos jutsus de su clan tan especial y temido... pero nada. Ningún jutsu le salía y Sakura lo notaba.

Debía admitir que su corazón se quebraba lentamente al ver a su pequeña de esa manera, se arrepentía de haberle dicho esas palabras que usó para que la niña no estuviese triste... pero sólo lo había arruinado todo.

-Sarada- Entró a su cuarto- la cena ya casi está lista, amor... ¿Sarada?- Las luces iluminaron la habitación dejando ver a un pequeño bulto envuelto entre cobijas y almohadas con dos enormes osos a su alrededor, uno que su padre le había dado y un conejito que Naruto le obsequió en su cumpleaños. Ella pensaba que era porque, como el mismo Naruto había dicho, toda la aldea era su familia y todos le importaban, sin embargo era más por el hecho de ser la pequeña hija de sus dos mejores amigos, una que había visto de bebé y que consideraba incluso como una hija.

Sakura salió para remover el estofado, esa niña le estaba dando una buena preocupación y culpa. Sabía que Sasuke no volvería aún... y no volvió; ni al siguiente día, ni al siguiente, ni al mes, ni al año, ni a los dos años... él no volvía.

-Papá...


	10. Bloque 8-1

**El señor de negro**

Sarada llegaba de la academia, ¡fue genial! Se repetía en la mente. Hoy su sensei les había aplicado la prueba de las shurikens, Sarada la había pasado con éxito, además, su madre le decía que las Shurikens eran la especialidad de su padre, lo llevaba en la sangre.

-Sarada- Escuchó desde arriba. Sakura iba bajando por las escaleras con un paquete rojo en sus brazos- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien…-Sarada no despegaba la vista de la caja roja- ¿qué es eso mamá?

-Medicina.

Su madre era la mejor ninja médico que pudiese haber existido, incluso superando a la quinta Hokage. Pero eso inquietaba a Sarada. Ella no quería ser una ninja médico, sino asesina como su padre (No mala, sino fuerte), si bien, su madre era la mujer más fuerte, no quería ser médica… buscaba cualquier excusa para no ser médica.

Sakura no la obligaba a serlo, pero… ella quería ser como su padre y el séptimo, fuerte, poderosa, capaz de proteger aquello que ama… querer ser como alguien que te abandonó desde pequeña, en vez de ser como la persona que más te ama en este mundo y que siempre está a tu bien estar… ¿no era eso una especie de 'traición' hacia su madre?

-Bien.- Y subió hacia su habitación. A decir verdad… No era un día especial sólo por el examen, sino que también lo fue porque, la sombra negra que a veces la seguía estuvo ahí.

Era un secreto de la Uchiha. A veces, una sombra negra la seguía, no muy de cerca ni muy de lejos, no siempre en momentos importantes, a veces cuando estaba de ocio. No le veía la cara, era un hombre en capa negra, pantalones negros, cabello negro… era muy raro. Y bueno a la vez.

Ni ella entendía por qué.

-Varios días después, en la oficina del Hokage-

-Pienso hacer una excursión- Habló la Konohamaru- Ya sabe, hace más de ocho años no sucede nada peligroso, además iremos los senseis de cada grupo.

-¿Cuántos grupos irán?- Naruto tenía las manos en la espalda como un viejo.

-Sólo tres- Aseguró.

-… Sólo tres… Bien, tienes razón, hace mucho no sucede nada. Pero sólo un poco, no muy alejados de Konoha, espero los tres senseis estén bien preparados-Le sonrió- No pienso poner a los niños en riesgo, así que… te los encargo.

-¡Sí!- Sonrió Konohamaru honrado.

-Dos días después, a la salida de Konoha-

Había un alboroto total, niños corriendo de aquí allá, persiguiéndose entre sí, otros reían y charlaban, Sarada sólo se mantenía al margen al lado de Chouchou, quien comía a puños.

-Y le dije-Se echaba un puño de sabritas- ¡No somos novios!, enserio, no sé qué tienen los chicos que mueren por mí. –Sarada sonreía con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bien- Llegó Konohamaru con Shitsu y Kento- Más les vale estar atentos y listos niños, estos bosques son muy peligrosos- Claro que no lo eran, desde hace ocho años todo era paz y tranquilidad… sólo el hokage y Uchiha Sasuke sabían en realidad lo que pasaba, pero Konohamaru quería infundirles miedo para divertirse más y le tomaran más interés al viaje.

-¿Escucharon eso?- Boruto llegó por detrás junto con Inojin- ¡Esto será grandioso!

-No te exaltes- Sarada acomodó sus gafas- Aunque algo pasara, tú seguramente te quedarías llorando y asustado- Todos los niños alrededor rieron.

-¡Sarada!- Gritó enfadado.

-Bien. Nos dividiremos en grupos de tres- Dijo Kento- Uchiha Sarada, Mitchi Nanami y Mitchi Kohaku, conmigo.

-Uzumaki Boruto- Gritó Konohamaru- Akimichi Chouchou y Nara Shikadai.

-Yamanaka Inojin, Metal Lee y… -Shitsu miró al pequeño niño con insectos en las manos y la cara pintada- Y tú… 'niño raro'- pensó.

El equipo de Sarada se fue en dirección opuesta al de Boruto, y el equipo de Inojin se fue recto, así cada quien anduvo por distintos lares.

El sol no era muy fuerte así que no molestaba, lo que molestaba era ver a Kento-sensei hablar y hablar y hablar… sí, era muy inteligente, ¡pero todo lo que él decía ella ya lo sabía!, por otro lado los dos gemelos, Mitchi Nanami y Mitchi Kohaku, sólo sonreían y asentían interesados en lo que decía el sensei.

-Bah…-Soltó Sarada sin ser escuchada. Era tan aburrido…

Lo que nadie, ni siquiera el sensei había sentido eran a los dos chicos escondidos en las copas de los árboles, pareciera que no se movían, pero aparecían en diferente copa cada instante mientras los observaban desde cada ángulo, hasta que encontraron a su presa. Uchiha Sarada.

-Es ella- Dijo un hombre con una especie de máscara- Es una Uchiha.

-¿Seguro?- Dijo su compañero- No nos vayamos a equivocar, la vez pasada estuvimos espiando a aquella mujer pelinegra sólo por tener el símbolo Uchiha. Y cuando vimos… ni siquiera era el símbolo de ese clan.

-Y por eso matamos a Kinosuke… errores como esos no se pueden perdonar.

El ninja más robusto sacó un Kunai de su manga- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-No…-Interpuso su brazo deteniéndolo- Hay que esperar… siento una presencia.

Pasaron quince minutos y seguían espiando al pequeño grupo que se movía a paso lento explorando la fauna e investigando los frutos envenenados que no debían comer.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, olvídalo… creí que alguien nos seguía.

Sarada movía sus pies perezosamente dejando dos canales de tierra por donde habían pasado sus pies arrastrándose. No sintió cuando la tomaron por la espalda, tal vez si hubiese puesto más atención a su alrededor en vez de intentar no quedarse dormida, habría escuchado el crujir de los árboles cuando sus enemigos salieron disparados a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Sarada?!- Kento se puso en posición defensiva frente a los gemelos mientras buscaba a la niña. -¡Byakugan!

Giraba su cabeza en busca de algún enemigo, cuando los encontró estaban justo tras de ellos, sin moverse, con Sarada pataleando en el hombro del más robusto y con sonrisas burlonas.

-Un Hyuuga.

-Niños, atrás- Ordenó el sensei mientras concentraba su chakra dispuesto a atacar.

-Kento-sensei- Dijo Nanami en voz baja mientras señalaba los árboles que empezaban a desintegrarse desde la copa.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Abrió los ojos asombrado.

\- Yo le llamo, Kane no Jutsu… no será oro, ni un jutso, pero vale más que tu propia vida.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes, y por qué tienen a Sarada?!

-No… -Habló fríamente el ninja- la pregunta es… ¿quién eres tú, y por qué te atreves a hablar de esa forma?-Sarada asustada seguía pataleando, tenía la mano del hombre tapando su boca pero en una pequeña oportunidad pudo apartarla y sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones en un grito despavorido. Los pájaros abandonaban asustados sus nidos.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Empu?- Dijo el robusto hombre que la sostenía- Me encanta ese ruido- Sonrió maniáticamente.

-Y te encantará más cuando en realidad esté agonizando de dolor.- Terminó de hablar y se abalanzó hacia el Hyuuga con un kunai en la mano.

Kento bloqueó el ataque dando justo en uno de los puntos vitales del brazo de aquel ninja, pero no le dio tiempo de esquivar el otro brazo que se dirigía a su costado opuesto saliendo así volando por los aires. El ninja bajó la vista hacia los dos pequeños gemelos que estaban temblando.

-Je…- Sonrió. Dio un paso al frente pero volteó curioso hacia atrás, donde Sarada había mordido al otro ninja y pateado una de sus partes vitales… o más bien su miembro masculino. -¿Daio?- Empezó a reír desenfrenadamente mientras el otro ninja se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el punto era que aquella niña lo había descolocado un segundo y logró escapar, pero no por mucho.

-¡Ven aquí!- Gritó Daio mientras Empu, confiado en que la atraparía seguía riendo. Kento aprovechó la distracción y se lanzó hacia Empu con un Kunai, fracturando el brazo que ya había golpeado antes atravesando el kunai justo en la unión de su codo.

-¡Argh!- Se quejó- Maldito animal- Levantó el otro brazo y de una cachetada mandó a volar de nuevo al Hyuuga- No hay problema- Decía con dificultad- Los científicos que crearon el ácido del Kane no Jutsu podrán arreglar mi brazo. ¡Daio!, apresúrate.

Sarada corría a toda prisa pero sus pasos eran muy pequeños y todo empeoró cuando tropezó con una rama a medio camino. Se quejó del dolor y vio hacia atrás donde venía Daio enojado y justo cuando estuvo a punto de agarrarla Sarada perdió la conciencia del miedo y la impresión…

-Sarada…- Alguien la llamaba.

-Sarada-chan… ¡Sarada!- Abrió los ojos de golpe reaccionando al último recuerdo que tenía, ¿y aquellos hombres?, ella se encontraba en los brazos de Konohamaru- sensei- ¡Aaah!- Suspiró de alivio- Nos diste un buen susto, Sarada.- La pequeña parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Y… Y los hombres?, ¿Y Kento-sensei?- Dijo asustada al recordar a su profesor herido.

-No te preocupes- Le sonrió Nanami- El señor de negro se encargó de todo.

-¿E-El… señor de n-negro?


	11. Bloque 9-1

**La sombra de mamá.**

A la edad de 9 años las preguntas sumergían en su mente, de la nada, espontaneas. ¿Cómo era papá con su mamá?, para suerte de la pequeña Uchiha, su tía Ino era como un libro abierto.

-¡Pregúntame lo que quieras!- Le decía mientras bebía su café tras el mostrador de la florería- Sabes que puedes confiar en tía Ino- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Pues…- No sabía cómo empezar, claro que confiaba en su tía pero era un tema que hace años no tocaba.- Que-Quería saber… ¿- ?- Susurró.

-¿Qué?, Sarada no te escucho, ¡habla bien, niña!

-¿Q-Que si cómo era papá con mamá?- Ino abrió los ojos de golpe y Sarada creyó que había arruinado las cosas pero una sonrisa traviesa de Ino la tranquilizó- Tu padre… jaja. Sí, creo que lo recuerdo… pero déjame decirte que hay dos versiones de Sasuke con Sakura, la de antes de abandonar la aldea y la de cuando volvió por fin…

-¡Por favor, tía ino!

-Aaah…-Suspiró- Bueno, hoy casi no hay clientes, supongo que tengo tiempo. Déjame pensar… sí, ya me acordé, verás, fue en un día de verano…

-Sasuke y Sakura antes de que él desertara en Konoha- (Narrado por Ino hacia Sarada)

Verás, Sarada. Cuando tu papi era un niño nunca se fijaba en nadie, creo estas al tanto de la tragedia Uchiha… sí, Sasuke perdió el interés por hacer amigos… Pero, Sakura era insistente, incluso antes de la tragedia Uchiha, Sakura ya observaba a Sasuke desde lejos, jajaja, ¿puedes creerlo?, yo lo sé muy bien porque yo estaba ahí con ella… a ambas nos tenía igual, de hecho a muchas, pero Sakura logró resaltar entre todas.

-Sakura- Dijo Sasuke mientras era llevado por la pelirosa al piso tres del edifico donde se llevarían a cabo los exámenes Chunnin- No me jales.

Yo los veía… Su equipo había confrontado a los de Lee pero yo estaba muy ocupada observando a Sasuke, y me di cuenta de que Sakura era la primera chica a la que no había alejado. Supongo que después de esa vez hubo otras más, me imagino.

En ese entonces yo era sólo una niña y sentía envidia, Sakura se acercaba demasiado al chico del que estaba 'enamorada', ¡Ja!

Después… en el bosque de la muerte me di cuenta de que no sólo no la alejaba, sino que también la protegía…

-Sakura… ¿quién de esos desgraciados te hizo eso?... ¿¡Quién fue!?

Y yo… nunca lo había visto de esa manera… Todos ahí nos dimos cuenta de que algo había cambiado en él… pero… cómo íbamos a saber nosotros que ese cambio fuese tan grande. El punto es, que tu madre logró calmarlo, corrió hacia él e hizo que la marca de Orochimaru retrocediera… ¿Sabes cuántas personas han logrado calmar a Sasuke a parte de tu madre?

Además… recuerdo muy bien cuando los veía pasear juntos, obviamente no eran solo ellos dos también estaba ahí el tarado de Naruto, jaja. Pero Sasuke o Sakura iban la mayoría del tiempo en medio y ambos podían estar al lado del otro.

¡Además no te mentiré!, Sakura siempre me presumía de cómo tu padre la ayudaba en las misiones y la cuidaba, pero eso sí no sé si sea verdad, yo nunca estuve ahí.

Supongo que fue una relación de compañeros, como Naruto lo había dicho, ambos eran hermanos pero… a Naruto en ese entonces le gustaba mucho tu madre y a un hermano no le gusta su hermana entonces… ¿qué era ella para Sasuke?

-Entonces- Habló Sarada- ¡¿El séptimo amaba a mi madre?!- Dejó caer las palmas en el mostrador.

-Sí, sí, pero después entendió que ese amor no era el correcto, sólo estaba confundido… después de todo tu madre era uno de sus primeros pilares para poder sostenerse, en parte fue por ella por lo que trajo a tu padre de nuevo, ambos estaban juntos la mayoría del tiempo y ella era la primera en apoyarlo. Sí, lo regañaba y siempre lo lastimaba pero… siempre lo cuidó, como una hermana.

-Y…¿cu-cuando volvió a la aldea papá?

-Sasuke y Sakura después de volver- (Narrado por Ino para Sarada)

Tu padre cambió mucho. No, no era lindo y amoroso o amable con las personas, de hecho a todos nos veía con su gélida mirada Uchiha, la cual por cierto tu no heredaste, ¡mira qué digo!, si tienes los ojos como tu padre, pero en ellos arde la voluntad de fuego de tu mami.

En fin, muchos podrán decir que en él no hubo gran cambio, seguía siendo arrogante, frío, serio y amargado; pero como la casi hermana de tu mamá tenía que darme cuenta. ¿Quién no?, si era prácticamente su sombra.

Sakura me lo dijo, Sasuke tras aquella capa de frialdad sentía incomodidad hacia todos aquí, sentía que todos lo despreciaban y nadie lo quería con ellos, que Konoha ya no era su hogar… así que seguía a la única persona que le decía lo contrario, Sakura, y tu madre encantada, ya sabes cómo es ella.

-¿Papá era cariñoso con ella?

-Um… no, no, más bien era como una sombra. No era un acosador, porque ella se lo permitía, ni como un perro porque no le lamía los pies, sólo la seguía, la acompañaba, supongo que para pasar el tiempo.

-¿Me cuentas una historia, tía Ino?- Sarada recostó su cabeza en el mostrador.

-Bien…- Le sonrió- ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

-No lo sé… -Sarada cerraba los ojos, toda la explicación de la Yamanaka no la tenía satisfecha- sobre mamá y papá.

\- Tu mamá y tu papá, eh… bien.

-FlashBack-

-¡No me retes, frentona!

-¿Y quién habla sobre ti, cerda?- Sakura se recargaba en el mostrador del hospital- Sólo te digo que es muy improbable tomar solo té para aliviar enfermedades como el cáncer o el sida.

-¡Las flores han demostrado ser una fuente vital de benefactores a la salud!

-¡¿Y quién ah…- Tsunade salió de una de las puertas de la recepción gritando algo como '¡Sakura, cállate!'- Lo siento sensei… -Volteó con una vena saltada en la frente y le susurró –Esta me la pagas, gorda.

-Sakura.- Sonó la fría voz de Sasuke a las espaldas de Ino.

-¡Ah!, ¡Sasuke-kun!- Sakura le sonrió de inmediato y tomó sus cosas para salir por la puertita de las oficinas de recepción del hospital- Adiós, cerda- Le sacó la lengua infantilmente y corrió al lado de Sasuke. Ino se quedó muy sorprendida, pensó que correría a abrazarlo pero la Haruno sólo lo alcanzó para seguir su camino a su lado.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Sonrió- Frentona suertuda. Frente a estos venía Sai con una de sus raras y escalofriantes sonrisas.

-Ino, vamos. Naruto nos invitó a todos a Ichiraku ramen.

-¡Bien!- Tomó su bolsa y saltó a los brasos del pálido- Ne, ne, Sai ¿tú crees que las flores pueden curar enfermedades graves, verdad?, después de todo eres artista y admiras su belleza- Sonrió encantada.

-…Jaja… -El pálido le dio una de sus risas falsas.

-¡Ay no me digas!- Se soltó de su agarre.

Sarada se le quedó viendo a Ino mientras ella seguía con su historia cuando a mitad de la frase entró Sakura por la puerta.

-Sarada, aquí estabas –Sonrió tranquila.

-Ve, fue una de los tres grandes ninjas que derrotó a Kaguya y va y pierde a su única hija.

-¡Aaarg!, cállate Ino-puerca.- Sarada sonrió, su madre nunca cambiaría… Ahora le había surgido una pregunta nueva, ¿qué le vio Sasuke a Sakura?


	12. Bloque 10-1

**Uchiha Sarada**

 **Bloque 10**

 **Hogar.**

-Mamá- Sarada de 10 años mecía sus pies sobre el columpio del parque- ¿papá sabe que lo amas?- Preguntó cabizbaja. Y es que la verdad, las dudas la inundaban… ¿qué pasaría cuando su padre volviera?, ¿y si ya había olvidado que habían dos mujeres esperando por él?

-S-Sarada…-Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Es sólo que… si él nos olvi-No pudo terminar la frase, la mano de Sakura voló hacia sus labios como si estuviese diciendo una mala palabra.

-Sarada- Dijo muy seria- Tu padre podrá ser muy frío, muy serio y tal vez un poco mezquino… de acuerdo, muy mezquino. Pero si de algo estoy segura, es que tu padre nos ama, a mí y a ti.- Le sonrió orgullosa- A un grado que tu no lo imaginas.- Sarada abrió sus brillantes ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, mamá?

-¡Ja!, ven, Sarada- La guió hasta el sofá de la casa- déjame contarte una pequeña historia. Sabes… cuando tu padre volvió después de su largo viaje, no creas que se lo dejé muy fácil, si bien le declaré mis sentimientos antes de irme, bueno… Ino y las demás consiguieron unirme a una de sus tontas jugarretas y en medio de una confusa platica tu padre malinterpretó las cosas…

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Escúchame bien…

*Hace más de diez años en Konoha-

''No lo quiero de esa forma…''

Fue lo que él escuchó. No las estaba espiando, no las seguía, de hecho ni esperaba toparse con el par de amigas. Sasuke sólo caminaba a paso lento y aflojado hacia el supermercado.

Últimamente Sakura lo había estado evitando; cuando la buscaba en el hospital, cuando los llamaba Kakashi para reuniones de amigos, cuando se reunía toda la generación para comer hasta desfallecer en Ichiraku Ramen, bueno, Naruto comía a desfallecer. Pero el punto era que la kunoichi de cabellos rosados lo ignoraba y evitaba, evadía, esquivaba… ¿más sinónimos?

Sakura no volteaba ni a verlo, y pensar que tiempo atrás se la pasaba rogando por él. Sasuke entró al mercado, era grande y con mucha variedad, habían de todo tipo de objetos a la venta e incluso una pequeña sección de comida donde habían mesas para poder comer ahí, y lo primero que vio fueron dos cabecitas asomándose entre las masetas que habían decorando el lugar; había una barda de macetas que dividía el local de comida con todo lo demás, le daba un aire romántico y juvenil.

-¡No es verdad!- Gritó Ino, la cabeza amarilla que se movía con desesperación hacia enfrente- ¡No es verdad!, ¡no es verdad!

-¡Ino!- Gritó la cabeza rosada- deja de hacer desastre, todos nos están viendo.

-E-Es que… Tuviste al Uchiha… regresó, ¿ok?

-Sí, lo sé, regreso- Asentía.

-Por ti.

-No, no eso no.

-Sakura, Sakura admítelo. Tuviste al Uchiha- Hizo la señal de O.K. con una mano y apuntó hacia el centro del círculo con la otra mano, metiendo y sacando su dedo índice, señal que Sasuke no pudo ver por todas las plantas- Dispuesto a estar contigo- Le cerró un ojo a la Haruno provocando un sonrojo en ella- ¡Y tú no quieres!

Sasuke se mantuvo cerca de las plantas, ellas no podrían verlo ahí así que ahí espero a que la Haruno diera su respuesta, tanto él como Ino la exigían, ¡¿Por qué?!

-Y-Yo… Yo no lo quiero de esa forma.

Eso era todo. Todo. Fin, adiós, hasta pronto. Ino hizo una mueca difícil de leer y Sasuke decidió que era mejor dejarlas hablar en privado, después de todo… él no pintaba nada ahí.

-Pero, ¡Sakura!, ¿estás enamorada de un hombre… al que no ves como hombre?

-¡N-No!- Sakura movía sus manos frente a ella- Es sólo que… Cuando era niña era muy inocente para verlo como uno, era más 'Oh, mira, es Sasuke-kun, el chico más pupular y guapo' pero… no llegué a la edad en la que decías, 'Oh, mira, es Sasuke-kun… ¿qué habrá entre sus piernas?', ¿me entiendes?-Ino asentía- Y cuando volví a verlo… ya no era inocente, pero era demasiado madura como para verlo de esa forma sexual con la situación que nos rodeaba… muertes, traiciones, guerra…

-Te entiendo- Asintió Ino- Pero, ¿y ahora?

Sakura agachó la cabeza avergonzada- Trato de hacer lo que ustedes me pidieron- Se tapó la cara con ambas palmas como adolescente enamorada- Llamo su atención ignorándolo.

-Entiendo- Ino le dio un sorbo a su malteada- Pues más te vale que te esté funcionando, frentona…

-Más tarde, en el hospital de Konoha-

-¡Sakura!- Gritaba Ino- ¡Sakura, terminó tu turno!

Sakura terminaba de vendar la pierna de un niño- Tranquilo- Le sonrió dulcemente- Estarás bien.

-¿Sobreviviré, Sakura-san?

-Lo veo grave- Dijo Sakura con un aire interesante- Pero yo digo que sí, sobrevivirás a una herida demasiado compleja y mortal, eres como un héroe.

-¿Cómo Naruto-sama?-Dijo el niño con los ojos brillantes mientras Sakura le daba la última vuelta a la venda de su pierna que apenas y tenía unos rasguños.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Sakura!- Retumbó en el hospital.

-¡SHANARO!- Se levantó enojada.

-¡Ya termino tu…- Se cayó al ver a Sakura enojada frente a la puerta- ¡Tu turno!- terminó de gritarle en la cara.

-¡Ay, puerca!

Sakura empacó sus cosas personales y se dispuso a salir, apenas abría la pueta del hospital cuando al bajar las escaleras estaba ahí parado a quien tanto añoraba-ignoraba. Sasuke Uchiha.

No le hizo caso, trató de no hacer muecas de sorpresa al verlo y fingió que él no estaba ahí por ella, después de todo no eran nada, después de todo él no luchaba lo suficiente para volver a enamorarla.

-Sakura.-Escuchó el frío saludo una vez que lo tuvo enfrente, pero ella no se detuvo y justo cuando le pasó por un lado sintió una mano jalándola hacia atrás quedando de frente al azabache.

-Sakura…-Repitió, pero esta vez aún más frío.

-¿Q-Qué haces?- Le dolía, y no el apretón que el Uchiha le daba a su brazo.- Me estás lastimando, suéltame.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Volvió a sonar… frío como siempre.

-¿A qué te ref…?, no, no sé de que hablas- Trató de soltar su agarre y seguir caminando pero el nunca la soltó, al contrario la jaló aun más a él.- ¡Sasuke!- Le gritó.

-Sasuke…- El azabache analizaba su nombre. 'Sasuke', ¿y el kun?... Cada vez se enojaba más y cada vez le salían el doble de frías las palabras.- ¿Te crees tan especial…?-Le recriminó haciendo que la pelirosa abriera los ojos de par en par- ¿Tú te crees con el derecho de… de llegar todos los días peleándote por el asiento a mi lado?

Sakura abrió aún más los ojos… sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero, ¿por qué?, no, era ilógico que el dijera lo que ella estaba pensando.

-¿Crees que podías tratar de buscar cualquier tema de conversación solo para hablar conmigo?, ¡¿O correr a abrazarme cada que te protegía?!- El frío de sus palabras se había convertido en rabia y desesperación y los ojos de Sakura ya se estaban inundando en lágrimas.- Tú no tenías porqué abrazarme cada que lo hacía, ni tratar de protegerme o resguardarme en tus brazos cada que terminaba herido, ¡sólo para dejarme de esta forma!- Sakura trataba de dar pasos hacia atrás pero el azabache se lo impedía- ¿Cómo te atreves a… a declarar un amor falso hacia mi?- Pero eso fue lo último que la chica pudo soportar.

-¡No era falso!-Explotó.- ¡Nada de eso!, ¡Nada era falso!

-¡¿Entonces por qué me haces querer volver a tu lado, a Konoha donde se supone tendría un hogar contigo!?- La piel de la pelirosa se estremecía… un hogar al lado de Sasuke- ¿¡Por qué tenías que hacerme pensar en ti cuando viajaba, y hacerme regresar pensando que llegaba de nuevo a mi hogar!?- La cara del chico estaba roja y con cada palabra le daba un apretón en el brazo que tenía sostenido.

-S-Sasuke…kun- Las lagrimas corrían a mares en sus mejillas, ella no quería hacerlo pensar eso, ¡ella estaba enamorada de él desde el fondo de su alma!, pero… también sentía que él no la veía de la misma forma, por eso sus amigas idearon el plan en la que él debía conquistarla a ella, pero él ni enterado estaba- ¿P-Por qué?- No sabía que reclamarle. ¿Habían cosas?, cientos de ellas para poder echárselas en cara, pero en ese momento su mente era blanca, nublada, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en el sentimiento de rabia y coraje que le estaba presentando el Uchiha.

Era lo único que él podía mostrar, rabia, coraje… pero esta vez era diferente, porque lo que le había provocado esas sensaciones era el amor.

La pelirosa abrazó al azabache con la mano que le quedaba, Sasuke escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella y soltó su agarre haciendo que ella lo abrazara con los dos brazos,

-Sasuke-Kun- Le susurró de manera delicada y protectora mientras tallaba su espalda- B-Bienvenido- Desde que él había llegado a Konoha, ni la bienvenida le había dado…

-Estoy en casa –Su voz apenas era audible y más pequeña se hacía perdiéndose en las paredes de su cuello y hombro- Sakura…


End file.
